Corruption
by inactiveGE
Summary: Series of oneshots revolving around ChasexLogan moments... chogan? ha. Angst, SLASH, review and tell me what type of scenarios you might like to see happen between these two. Who covets who? Used to be Coveted one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, all rights belong to Nickelodian.

**Covet**: To feel blamesworthy desire for (that which isanother's)

A/N: Slash warning. Some Hetero... ANGST Mostly I'm making Logan a girl squeel I haven't found many fics on tis pairing, so I think I'll do a small series out of boredom. Little oneshots everywhere.

So... who covets who?

* * *

This was the starter. 

It was _it_.

He shifted nervously, as he felt the package between his palms, feeling with pride the labors he had never held. Something self-produced, proving his worth to himself, something he hadn't asked for help with.

It wasn't some thing, it was **the** thing, it was **his**, his reason for the half smile when he walked around on campus that afternoon...

People had smiled back at him too… in wonderment at the absence of his scowl, at the friendly eyes. But they didn't want to disturb whatever peace he had seem to find.

And that was okay, because he was on a mission as he walked from the class to the dorm, he had a purpose, Logan Reese held purpose within the palms of his hands.

Sure, okay, so it was a crappy vanilla cupcake, surplus of sprinkles that scattered over when the holder tipped it, frosting getting onto the folds of the cover, a half attempt at the traditional swirl, half sheeted. A little toothpick stuck out from it, and a red ribbon tied around the top.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face though, as he saw someone coming up the road from the dorms. He stood still, much to the annoyance of the passers behind him, and tried, struggled, to remain composed.

Chase had already spotted him, had already donned his trademark half smile, though Logan had come to recognize it as that sardonic smirk.

He sauntered in a way Logan couldn't pull off honestly, and now he shamelessly stood, body to body, with Logan, forcing Logan to crane his head to meet the scanning, amused, lustf filled eyes.

"So what are you hiding behind your back?" By now the road was, miraculously, absent of people. It was one of those mid-day things, no one hung out by the roads…

"I hear it's your birthday today." He couldn't keep the mirth from his voice, overjoyed at the sensations building up.

Michael was probably with the girls now; the dorms should be empty…

"I… haven't heard anything about that yet…"

"Well, I happen to have inside information…" Did he just _bounce_? Like a _school girl_?

"Well then, are you hiding something tasty?"

"_Everything _I hide is tasty…"

Their lips were close now, Logan could feel Chase's warm breath on his lips, the hands were motioning towards his hips…lower…and lower…

"You know, I don't like it when you hide things from me…"

"I don't like it when you keep things from me either." Logan said, frowning inwardly as the lips dodged his attempt to meet.

But he didn't have time to concentrate too much on the loss as two hands suddenly traveled lower than imagined, one digging into the waist band of his pants, another cupping his bottom from his back pocket.

And suddenly he felt a weight lifted from his palm, and he realized the hand had retreated from the waistband to grab the gift.

And now Chase was backing away with a teasing smile, waving he cupcake around, he was backing up towards the dorms…

A new smile dawned on Logan as he realized he was meant to follow…

He was about to run after the retreating Chase _when the voice that always seemed to shatter his dreams arrived_.

"CHASE!"

They both stopped, Chase still wearing that unnerving half smile, but Logan's look had faltered, had gotten lost in the crossfire, had melted.

Zoey ran past Logan, saying a quick hi to him as she hugged Chase. And suddenly she was profusely wishing him a happy birthday and day plans and how she was sorry it took so long, but in her bag she held a cake…

And why were girls always so good at decorating?

Logan stood at a distance, the kicked dog, and watched the interaction. Chase smiled so harmlessly, guiltlessly, innocently at Zoey, seemed to take a general interest in her decorations.

"Oh… did someone give you that cupcake?" Logan picked up from the ssea of words Zoey sprouted, and he perked up.

If Chase hid the origins...

even if it was meant to hide Logan's embarassing actions,

_it would mean he was a secret..._

_It would mean he was special…_

"Oh, Logan just gave it to me."

And that was it. So casually. Because, of course, friends give other friends gifts. And Chase had gotten a store-bought cupcake from Logan, right?

It's not like Zoey understood, with those seven words, that he had bought the ingredients himself, done research on baking from scratch, had refused the help of any culinary specialist, had salvaged several from the fire only to throw them away for being less than perfect.

Maybe Chase didn't even understand that. Maybe, if Chase had really understood it, he wouldn't have said it so casually, wouldn't have gawked at the cake as he was doing now, wouldn't have asked Zoey to carry the cupcake while he held the cake-with both hands.

And as they walked off towards the dorms, Logan shuddered. It was _supposed_ to be this way, he told himself. There was no way what he thought was going to happen would happen.

And this was always the ending.

* * *

Reviews, even if their flames.

I LOVE uke Logan... if you know what I'm taking about, good job.

Distinct lack of slash in this fandom which is suprising since all the guys can _easily _be proved metrosexual at the very _least_.

I don't think I'll do anything mature worthy for this couple though... :D


	2. 7 sins

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, all rights belong to Nickelodian.

A/N: Omg, a theme! 7 Sins

lol, corruption is a beautiful thing.

* * *

Lust

Even though he's still a virgin, Logan will wait for Chase to have him, and it doesn't matter if it's 5 years or 50, because Logan comes just from a _glance_. 

Gluttony

Zoey doesn't know what happened to the pie that she made for Chase's surprise party, but when the time comes, Logan's there with an elaborate cake, and breath smelling sweetly of apples.

Greed

It's in his nature to keep the things he likes close to him, but Logan wants to fly when Chase growls "Mine" after three days of thanksgiving break.

Sloth

All he wants to do Saturday morning is watch Chase in the bed across from him, still asleep, but he knows eventually they'll have to face the girls and this moment will be ruined.

Wrath

When Chase is hurt by Zoey's new boyfriend, Logan is torn between murderous thoughts towards Zoey, her new guy, or himself for falling into this sort of mess.

Envy

After Chase's Grandmother died, Logan saw him crying on Zoey's shoulder in the rain, and at that moment, he cared nothing for Chase's feelings, and hated Zoey for being able to feel those soft locks on her chest, and to be the one Chase would be so vulnerable to.

Pride

Once, during freshman year, Chase said Logan had nice arms and a cute butt, since then, Logan hasn't stopped going to the gym and wearing skin revealing t-shirts.

* * *

REVIEWS:D 


	3. Comfort

A/N: Attempt at happiness...sorry.

* * *

He realized the moment was sacred and precious, that it was few of its kind, that it was the only one that would ever be as it is and when it leaves, only his memories will have a slightly skewed and selective recording of it.

His memories will remember the blurry color of the red shirt his face was smothered into, the way the grass brushed against the hair on his legs uncomfortably.

His memories will feel the way the wind was hard enough to make his shirt wave, to make him burrow his face further to protect it from the rampage of leaves.

It will record the soft humming that vibrated through him, as he leaned against his source of warmth. And the way the hand attached to the arm that encircled him into a protective circle stroked circular patterns on his bare arms.

It will only dimly recall the blurred vision left behind by tears...

-but vivid will be the wet stain on the red shirt.

And while it will perfectly enhance every musical note of "It'll be all right." It will fail to match up such words with the death of his mother.

* * *

If you don't get it...

Chase is Comforting Logan because his Mother died (I'm unclear of whterh she's really dead in the series originally), and Logan is so caught up on how rare this side of Chase is, he's crying simply in disbeleif, (one interpretation? You can still have your own :D)


End file.
